Fallen Angel
by Nicole Wagner
Summary: The Death of Remy LeBeau… but the question is, who kills him, and why? Written in Remy’s Point of View. Post Antarctica. Reviews would be nice...


Fallen Angel

By Nicole Wagner: The Deadly Gambit

Summary: The Death of Remy LeBeau… but the question is, who kills him, and why? Written in Remy's Point of View.

Rated: PG-13 for Mild Language, Violence, and just pure angst!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or any of their likenesses. They are owned by Marvel Comics. This story is written purely for the fun of it, and I make no profit off of it. Please, don't sue me.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I've only been back in New Orleans for a four months. I managed to survived being left behind in Antarctica, and just pick up where everything left off… starting my life as a thief, again. It's about all I can do, right? As I walk down the hall of my home, I hear the doorbell, and a few knocks upon the door.

"UPS, delivery for Remy LeBeau"

"Jus' a minute!" I shout out, making my way to the door. Probably those new DVD's of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" I ordered off of I've been waiting for those to show up. As soon as I open the front door, I see a white flash, and I hear a loud bang, enough to make my head spin.

It was strange… It felt no pain. It just felt like someone just pushed me, nothing more. Like an invisible force just pushed me off my feet, making my legs buckle, and my body just start to fall to the floor.

Honestly, it felt like it was taking me forever to fall to the floor. Like if I was in a jar of molasses, it was painfully slow. Everything just seems to be moving so slowly… and then, I see why.

There stands a man… dressed in a UPS Uniform. I had just opened the door for him, when I felt that "push". I can see what's in his hand, as I start to fall. A gun… He must have shot me, since there is smoke coming out of it. An Assassin of sorts… I have so many enemies, I cannot think of who would send one to kill me, and how I could have been such a fool to fall for this.

Perhaps it was Warren… last time I saw him was at my so called "Trial". He learned of my role with the Morlocks, that I let him be crucified by the Maruderers, and that I left him to die. I could remember seeing the anger in his eyes, the rage in his face, as he stood there, hands trembling, telling me to defend myself. He has the money, and the rage to do something like this…

Then again… maybe it was Rogue? I lied to her, I stole her heart… and she abandoned me to die in Antarctica. She could never forgive me for my past, for anything that I have done… such a hypocrite. Maybe my memories tormented her so much, that she had to get rid of me? Or maybe she is just furious that I am still breathing on this planet?

As I think of who would have wanted me to die, my head hit's the wooden floor of my home, forcing a loud gasp of air to leave my lungs, along with a bit of blood. I feel as though my legs are tucked under me, my arms at my sides… My view of the UPS man has changed. I'm now looking up at him from the ground.

I can feel my hands start to close up, and my eye lids just feel so heavy. My breathing.. It's labored… I'm still alive… rather I'm just dying slowly. Wonder if I'm gonna go to Heaven… nah. I've done too much wrong in my life for that. Even if someone else kills me, I doubt it'll get me past the pearly gates.

I can see a figure walking over my body, just standing over me. That damn UPS guy… He cocks the hammer of his gun, pointing it in my face… directly at my right eye. I continue to gasp, trying to talk, to ask who sent him to do this to me… why this was being done to me. He then removes the UPS hate and the large sunglasses he was wearing, and gives me a dark smile.

"You ruined everything! EVERYTHING! Warren fell apart after he found out that YOU helped take his wings… he had to be institutionalized… my best friend… a nutcase, now! And… and Rogue… she couldn't live with the GUILT of thinking she killed YOU! You, a worthless piece of garbage! She actually killed herself! It took her a long time to figure out how… but she did it! Storm… she left the X-Men, along with Logan, and Hank… everyone just disbanded… because of you! You ruined the X-Men, you took away my family! What the hell do you have to say for that?"

I choke on some blood, and make a bit of a gurgling sound, trying to answer him back. "M'sorry… Bobby…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it in the real world, pal! This… This is for everything you stole from me!"

With that, the final shot. Everything just goes black, right after the bang. There is no pain… funny, I thought a death like this would be painful. Maybe it just looks real gruesome is all. I guess my story is over, now… there's nothing but darkness around me. Wonder what my grave will say? "Here Lies Remy LeBeau: Scoundrel, Thief, Traitor, and Heartbreaker." ? It kinda has a nice ring to it, even though it's all true, and not very flattering.

I guess… I guess death isn't so bad. I feel kinda floaty… like I'm in a dream. Soon, I can feel chains wrapping around my arms, my legs, even my neck, just holding me in place, and an intense pain in my back. I cry out in agony, feeling two black wings just burst out of my back… it makes no sense… I have wings… but I cannot fly. I am just chained in this darkness, with a bright light above me… I guess I have gone to hell. But not as a Demon… but as a fallen Angel… someone… have mercy on my soul…


End file.
